fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sto procent mózgu
Opowiadanie autorstwa Sara124 Opis Krótkie short story opowiadające o genialnej pani naukowiec - Neytri, chcącej odnaleźć drogę do alternatywnych wszechświatów. Bohaterowie *Neytri *Szef *Jakiś inny bezimienny naukowiec *Jacyś bezimienni ludzie *Bezimienni żołnierze *Bezimienna Fabuła - "Według teorii strun poruszamy się w świecie, który przenika co najmniej 10 wymiarów. Cztery z nich są dla nas obserwowalne. Pierwsze trzy tworzą siatkę, w której żyjemy i nadają wszystkiemu wymiary: wysokość, szerokość i głębokość, natomiast czwartym wymiarem jest czas. Teorie superstrun zakładają istnienie aż 10 wymiarów lub 11 (gdyby wliczyć zerowy wymiar, którym jest kropka kwantowa). Fizyka kwantowa opisuje dokładnie pozostałe wymiary. Piąty wymiar można sobie wyobrazić jako rozgałęzienia na osi czasu, która przedstawia czwarty wymiar. Tak więc, piąty wymiar to nasze możliwości wyboru ścieżki życiowej. Szósty wymiar tworzą możliwe równoległe światy, czyli światy w których powstały zupełnie inne piąte wymiary niż w naszym. Inaczej mówiąc szósty wymiar zawiera wszystkie możliwe ścieżki rozwoju wszechświata od momentu powstania pierwszych cząstek. Siódmy wymiar sięga punktu wcześniejszego i zawiera w sobie nieskończoność, czyli punkt w którym zaczął powstawać nasz wszechświat. Ósmy wymiar jest jeszcze bardziej niezwykły, ponieważ posiada w sobie różne nieskończoności. W tym wymiarze znajdują się wszechświaty zupełnie różne od naszego, rządzące się zupełnie innymi prawami fizyki. Dziewiąty wymiar tworzy więź pomiędzy wszystkimi nieskończonościami znajdującymi się w ósmym wymiarze i daje możliwość przemieszczania się pomiędzy nimi. Dziesiąty wymiar to punkt w którym powstały wszystkie możliwe nieskończoności." - przeczytała Neytri artykuł znajdujący się w internecie. - Głupota. - podsumowała. - Ja bym to całkiem inaczej ponumerowała. Kobieta wyłączyła komputer i wyszła z laboratorium. W białym kitlu przemierzała korytarze największej w kraju stacji badawczej. Być może nawet największej na świecie. Ludzie rodzą się mniej lub bardziej uzdolnieni. Jedni nie potrafią nawet opanować tabliczki mnożenia. Inni potrafią nauczyć się na pamięć książki, którą tylko raz przeczytają. Jedni posiadają niezwykłe talenty, mają piękny głos, potrafią nadzwyczajnie śpiewać. Inni po siedmiu latach nauki śpiewu, wciąż fałszują. Jedni są w stanie opanować pięć języków do perfekcji, inni z kolei mogą nie znać dobrze swojego rodzimego języka i zamiast "dwie książki" mówić "dwa książki". Właściwości naszego mózgu są niezbadane. Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że przeciętny człowiek używa 10% swojego mózgu. Nie jest to do końca prawdą… Neytri w wieku 13 lat zdała maturę z chemii, fizyki i matematyki. Urodziła się jako jedna z tych niezwykle uzdolnionych dzieci, które z łatwością chłoną wiedzę i nie rozumieją tych, którzy godzinami siedzą przy książkach usiłując się czegoś nauczyć. Neytri - brązowe, falowane włosy upięte w wysoki kok. Błękitne oczy, chcące chłonąć wiedzę. Smukła, nie niska, ale też nie nadzwyczajnie wysoka atrakcyjna dwudziestoczteroletnia pani naukowiec. Obiekt westchnień wielu młodych i starszych naukowców w tajnej stacji badawczej. Neytri zajmowała się badaniem właściwości ludzkiego mózgu. Chciała się dowiedzieć, czy możliwe jest odblokowanie wszystkich jego umiejętności. Czy człowiek może zamienić się w nadzwyczaj inteligentnego. Niektórzy stwierdziliby, że dziewczyna chce się dowiedzieć, czy można wykorzystywać 100% mózgu. Podobno najlepszym, najinteligentniejszym, posiadającym największe możliwości komputerem na świecie, jest ludzki mózg. Problem w tym, że żaden człowiek nie potrafił wykorzystać wszystkich jego możliwości. Nieprawdą jest to, że człowiek wykorzystuje tylko 10% swojego mózgu. Każda jego część spełnia jakieś określone funkcje. Jedne odpowiadają za układ nerwowy, inne za oddychanie, bicie serca... Jednakże jak wyjaśnić to, że jedni ludzie są mądrzejsi od innych? Dlaczego jedni potrafią pięknie malować, a innym mimo wielu starań i nauki, wychodzą jakieś karykatury? Dlaczego jedni pięknie śpiewają, a inni nie mają ładnego głosu? Dlaczego jedni mają pamięć wzrokową, a inni słuchową? Czy to zależy od tego po kim dziedziczy się geny? Na pewno. Ale jak to możliwe, że w wyniku ewolucji ludzie nie otrzymali takich samych zdolności? Neytri starała się to zbadać. Mózg człowieka jest przecież najdoskonalszym komputerem. Dziewczyna starała się dojść do tego, jak jest zbudowany. Czy da się odblokować wszystkie jego funkcje? Czy da się stworzyć z człowieka istotę wszechwiedzącą i powszechnie uzdolnioną? Ona wierzyła, że się da. Prowadziła eksperymenty. Stacja badawcza była tajna, nikt jej tego nie zabronił. Są tacy ludzie, którzy po śmierci chcą oddać swoje sprawne narządy do przeszczepu. Są też tacy, którzy w wyniku próśb tajnych wysłanników z owej stacji, godzą się je oddać po śmierci na cele badawcze. Są to najczęściej zmanipulowani przez naukowców starcy, którzy nigdy nie założyli rodziny, nie mają potomstwa i nikt by się nie zastanawiał co się stało z ich ciałami po śmierci. Neytri miała w swoim laboratorium kolekcję mózgów w słoikach. Co z nimi robiła i jakie eksperymenty z nimi przeprowadzała - wiedziała tylko ona. Miała dużą kolekcję różnych mikstur, maszyn oraz ogromny komputer, do którego tylko ona miała dostęp. Jej zadaniem było sprawdzić, czy da się utworzyć istotę idealną. Za to jej płacono. Dziewczyna szła do siedziby głównej dowództwa. Jej twarz nie wyglądała na przemęczoną. Ona sama była pełna energii. Ludzie pracujący w innych laboratoriach czasem zastanawiali się, czy ona w ogóle coś robi, czy tylko zgarnia pieniądze, za nic. Wiele osób uważało, że te wszystkie mózgi w słoikach to tylko przykrywka, by udawać super panią naukowiec, a w rzeczywistości zgarniać forsę. Właśnie dlatego kazano jej przyjść do dowództwa. Chciano się dowiedzieć jakie postępy poczyniła. Kobieta pchnęła drzwi do gabinetu szefa całej siedziby - tajnego pracownika rządu. - Po co mnie pan wezwał? Jestem zajęta. - Czym? - Jak to czym? Wie pan po co tu jestem i dlaczego tu pracuję. - Tak? A jakie postępy poczyniłaś? - Ogromne. Nie wie pan do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Jestem pewna, że niedługo będę mogła sprawić, że ludzie będą mogli kontrolować bicie własnego serca. - Czyżby? - Nie wierzy pan mi? - Jak mam ci wierzyć? - Pan wybaczy, ale nie rozumiem. - Widzisz Neytri... na czym ty eksperymentujesz? Jak chcesz stworzyć istotę idealną, skoro nie masz człowieka na którym mogłabyś eksperymentować? Nawet się o niego nie upomniałaś. - Jak to? Skąd niby pan by wziął człowieka, który zgodziłby się, aby przeprowadzano na nim jakieś dziwne eksperymenty? - Znalazłby się jakiś bezdomny, który za pieniądze zrobiłby wszystko. - Ja... nie potrzebuję nikogo takiego. Eksperymentuję na sobie. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Takie eksperymenty mogłyby zabić. - Nie jestem głupia. Nie przeprowadziłabym na sobie eksperymentu, który mógłby mnie zabić. - Albo w ogóle nie przeprowadziłabyś na sobie eksperymentu. Pracujesz tu od dwóch lat. Pozwalałem ci na wszystko i nie wtrącałem się do twoich badań. Ale jak na razie nie złożyłaś żadnego raportu. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy czegokolwiek dokonałaś? - Nie ufa mi pan? - Nikomu nie ufam. Albo pokażesz mi to co dokonałaś, albo wylatujesz. I nie będziesz mogła powiedzieć nikomu z zewnątrz co tutaj robimy, bo wiesz czym to grozi. - Wiem, śmiercią. - powiedziała nie przestraszona jego słowami. Podeszła do jego biurka, wzięła pierwszą lepszą kartkę i ołówek i zaczęła mazać. Od góry kartki, do dołu. Nic tylko proste kreski. Jednakże w jednych miejscach przyciskała ołówek mocniej w innych lżej. W ten sposób w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund namalowała szczegółowy portret swojego dowódcy. - Rany. - powiedział. - Nic tylko kreski. W niektórych momentach przyciskałam ołówek mocniej w innych lżej. I portret namalowany w ciągu kilku sekund. Potrafię także śpiewać jak syrena, rozwiązywać najtrudniejsze działania matematyczne w pamięci, nie zerkając nawet na kartkę. Potrafię przeczytać tysiąc stronicową książkę w ciągu pięciu minut. Oto co osiągnęłam. Chyba nie myślisz, że wolałabym oddać te zdolności pierwszemu lepszemu człowiekowi do eksperymentów? Jestem najmądrzejszą osobą na tym świecie. Teraz nie jesteś nawet w stanie mnie zabić. Jestem jak Neo z "Matrixa", jak Harry Potter z "Harrego Pottera". Nie masz ze mną szans! - Jak Harry Potter z "Harrego Pottera"? - Nie czepiaj się słówek. Stworzyłam istotę idealną, jak chciałeś. Ale brakuje mi jeszcze czegoś do doskonałości. - Czego? - Kontaktu z innymi wymiarami. *** - I co odpowiedział? - spytał Neytri, ponad czterdziestoletni naukowiec, który prowadził badania nad wszechświatem. Szukał życia na innych planetach. Nie interesował się tym co robiła Neytri, a ona się nie interesowała tym co on robi. Nie mieszali nosa w nie swoje sprawy, jednak często ze sobą rozmawiali. Naukowcy też potrzebują kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Neytri opowiadała mu, że chciała poprosić dowódcę o możliwość badania cząsteczek, tak aby można było otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru. - Nie zgodził się. - powiedziała wyraźnie zirytowana. - Stwierdził, że moja rola tutaj jest taka, iż mam utworzyć ideał człowieka. Powiedział, że skoro to osiągnęłam, to czas by podać mu, jak udało mi się dojść do takiego stanu. On nie rozumie, że w innych wymiarach mogą żyć istoty, które są mądrzejsze od nas i dzięki którym moglibyśmy osiągnąć więcej. - Neytri, czy ty robisz mnie w balona? Uważasz, że odblokowałaś wszystkie możliwości naszego mózgu? - Wszystkie raczej nie, ale na pewno dużo. Jestem nadnaturalnie uzdolniona. - To dlaczego wciąż jesteś taka głupia? - Słucham?! - Czy ty nie widzisz, że nasz szef chce abyś pokazała mu te wyniki badań, aby to on mógł zostać najinteligentniejszą osobą na świecie? Nie rozumiesz dlaczego nie dopuszcza cię do przeprowadzenia badań o innych wymiarach? Bo wie, że mogłabyś uzyskać do nich dostęp. Twierdzi, że uciekłabyś do innego wymiaru, abyś to ty na zawsze pozostała najinteligentniejszą osobą na świecie. *** Neytri pobiegła ile tylko sił w nogach do swojego laboratorium. Gdyby jej przełożony miał dobre zamiary, sam by ją poprosił by uczyniła go najinteligentniejszą osobą na świecie. Jeśli tego nie zrobił, to znaczy, że nie miał dobrych zamiarów. Dziewczyna weszła do środka. Szybko zgarnęła, materiały na których szczegółowo opisywała swoje eksperymenty, wsadziła je pod swój fartuch i udając, że nic się nie stało, wyszła z laboratorium zamykając je na klucz. Opuściła ona tajną bazę, ukrytą pod ziemią. Pożegnała się z mijającymi ją naukowcami, twierdząc, że tego dnia kończy pracę o tej godzinie. Nikt się nie domyślał, że Neytri po prostu ucieka. Naukowcy mogli sami wyznaczyć sobie godziny swojej pracy, każdy zajmował się czym innym, więc nikogo nie obchodziło to o której kończą jego znajomi. Neytri wsiadła do swojego samochodu i pojechała do najbliższego sklepu z odzieżą. Kupiła nowe ubrania - bieliznę, spodnie, koszulę, bluzkę, kurtkę, skarpety i torebkę. Natychmiast udała się do domu. Przebrała się w nowe ubrania, a kupę forsy, którą trzymała w małym sejmiku, zapakowała do nowej torebki. Stacja badawcza, w której pracowała, była tajną strefą rządową. Wiedzieli o niej tylko ci którzy tam pracowali oraz niektórzy dobrze poinformowani ministrowie, a także przywódcy wojskowi. To było niczym mafia. Nie mówiono nikomu o rzeczach, które się tam robiło, ludzi nie informowano o jej istnieniu. Neytri wiedziała, że będą jej szukać. Nie wiedziała nawet czy jej nie śledzą. Nie wiedziała, czy nie zamontowali na jej ubraniach nadajników, a w domu kamer. Kobieta starała się za wszelką cenę ukrywać swoje badania. Wiedziała, że nie mogą wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Większość obliczeń wykonywała w domu na swoim komputerze, a nie w laboratorium. Nie wiedziała, że niepowołanymi rękami mogą być jej zleceniodawcy. W tajnej bazie nie tylko ona nad czymś pracowała. Niektórzy przeprowadzali inne eksperymenty, tworzyli bronie jądrowe. Inni starali się odkryć sposób na nieśmiertelność. Neytri powinna zrozumieć jak potworne rzeczy się tam dokonywały, kiedy przełożony powiedział jej, że może znaleźć jej człowieka do eksperymentów. Teraz Neytri zastanawiała się jak wiele ludzi jest tak wykorzystywanych. Wiedziała, że będą jej szukać. Wiedziała, że musi uciekać. Znajdzie inne miejsce, gdzie uda jej się ustalić drogę do innych wymiarów. A po sobie nie może zostawić żadnych śladów. Nie mogą poznać jej badań. Nie mogą się dostać do jej komputera. Kobieta wyjęła kartki które zabrała z laboratorium. Zostawiła je na biurku i pobiegła do garażu. Wróciła z pojemnikiem benzyny. Kartki wraz z biurkiem polała jako pierwsze. Potem przeszła do komputera. Zaczęła oblewać benzyną, wszystko co nie powinno się dostać w ręce wroga. Wiedziała, że jak podpali benzynę, nie spłoną tylko rzeczy, które ją polała. Spłonie cały dom. Jednakże Neytri wolała mieć pewność, że te rzeczy spłoną jako pierwsze. Wyszła z domu i polała benzyną samochód, a następnie weszła do garażu i tam też wszystko polała benzyną. Nie chciała by cokolwiek po niej pozostało. Podpaliła samochód. Natychmiast zaczął płonąć. Po stróżce benzyny, ogień zaczął 'iść' w stronę domu i garażu. Wkrótce i one stanęły w płomieniach. Neytri zadowolona ze swojego dzieła, zaczęła iść w stronę dworca kolejowego. Miała na sobie nowe ubranie, więc nie mogły być do niego podczepione nadajniki. Rozpuściła włosy, które zawsze miała upięte w wysoki kok. Nikt z laboratorium by jej nie rozpoznał, a nikt z jej sąsiadów jej nie znał, bo prawie całe dnie spędzała w pracy, więc nie miała się czego obawiać. Wykupiła bilet na drugą stronę kraju i wsiadła do pociągu. *** - " Policja stara się wyjaśnić przyczyny pożaru domu na przedmieściach. ... Sąsiedzi mówią, że prawie nigdy jej nie widywali. Była tak zapracowana, że jej samochód znikał wcześnie rano, a pojawiał się wieczorem. Nikt z okolicy nie wiedział czym tak dokładnie się zajmowała. Nie ustalono nawet jej imienia. ... Funkcjonariusze twierdzą, że nie znaleziono ciała. ... 'To było celowe podpalenie. Prawdopodobnie potraktowano wszystko jakimś łatwopalnym środkiem. Samochód, garaż i dom nie mogły spłonąć tak szybko.' Twierdzi jeden z funkcjonariuszy policji. ... Sprawca pożaru pozostaje nieznany." - były pracodawca Neytri czytał najnowszy numer lokalnej gazety. Oczywiście głównym tematem był pożar w domu jego byłej pracownicy. Dziennikarze, oprócz starania się ustalić sprawcy podpalenia, chcieli się także dowiedzieć kim była tajemnicza kobieta mieszkająca w tym domu. Plotki o tajemniczej stacji badawczej zaczęły ożywać wśród ludzi. Tak być nie mogło. Trzeba było znaleźć jakąś przykrywkę. No i trzeba odnaleźć Neytri. - Myślałaś, że mi uciekniesz? Że zachowasz wiedzę tylko dla siebie? Myliłaś się. Wkrótce cię odnajdę. *** Neytri przemierzała ulice Nowego Yorku. Obserwowała mijających ją ludzi. Każdy zabiegany, udający się w swoją stronę. Każdy miał jakiś konkretny cel. Mężczyźni, ubrani w garnitury, z teczkami w rękach przemierzali ulice, spiesząc się do pracy. Kobiety w modnych kolorach jesieni, z mocnym makijażem na twarzy, starające rzucać się w oczy, aby zapomniane nie zniknąć w tłumie. Nastolatki przemierzające kolejne centra handlowe, kupujące kosmetyki i seksowne ubrania, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopców. Nastolatkowie umawiający się na piwo i wcale nie interesujący się nastolatkami. Dzieci z ciężkimi plecakami, spieszące do szkoły. Każdy z nich znikał w tłumie. Można było mijać codziennie po kilka razy tę samą osobę, a i tak się jej nie zapamiętywało. Neytri nie obchodzili ci ludzie. Ona miała inny cel. Znaleźć mieszkanie, kupić komputer i zaprogramować program, dzięki któremu będzie mogła prowadzić dalsze badania. Nie zamierzała już się zajmować właściwościami mózgu. Po dwóch latach pracy, coś takiego mogło się znudzić. Dziewczyna postawiła sobie inny cel - odkrycie drogi do innych wymiarów. Odnajdzie ją, choćby cały świat chciał stanąć jej na drodze. Nic jej nie powstrzyma. Pragnęła osiągnąć ten cel i zrobi to. Tak było kiedy, postanowiła prowadzić badania nad ludzkim mózgiem. Udało jej się to. Miała całe laboratorium dla siebie. Teraz jest nadzwyczajnie inteligentna. Mogła robić eksperymenty po to by być jeszcze mądrzejsza. Ale po co jej to? I tak już dużo osiągnęła. Czas wytyczyć nowy cel. Jest super-mądra. Kupi komputer i zaprojektuje go tak by móc prowadzić badania nad istnieniem innych wymiarów. Sama zrobi sobie laboratorium. Spaliła swój dom. Nikt jej nie znajdzie. Nikt jej nie przeszkodzi. *** Za forsę, którą zabrała z domu, kupiła małe mieszkanko w bloku. Było ją stać, więc dlaczego miałaby tego nie zrobić? Wyposażyła je już w komputer, jakieś przyrządy chemiczne, probówki i inne dziwne rzeczy, których miała zamiar użyć do celów badawczych. Uruchomiła komputer. Nic tam nie było, żadnych przydatnych plików. Nic. Weszła w internet. Uruchomiła wyszukiwarkę google i wpisała tam „istnienie innych wymiarów”. Weszła w pierwszy link. Znajdował tam się jakiś filmik, dzięki któremu mielibyśmy uwierzyć w istnienie innych wymiarów. Neytri, nawet go nie włączyła – ona już w to wierzyła. Nie chciała już wchodzić w inne nieciekawe strony. Przewinęła nieco do dołu. Zobaczyła napis „Jak dostać się do świata równoległego?”. Weszła w link. Zaczęła czytać. - „Choć żyjemy w przestrzeni trójwymiarowej, naukowcy przyznają, że istnieje tych wymiarów o wiele więcej. Tzw. teoria strun dopuszcza istnienie innych wymiarów, tyle tylko, że nie możemy ich dostrzec. Jeśli jednak istnieją, to gdzie prowadzą? Prawdopodobnie do światów równoległych.” – mamrotała pod nosem. – Mhm… mh.. – mamrotała. – „Skoro istnieją inne wymiary, muszą też istnieć alternatywne wszechświaty. Są tacy, którzy twierdzą, że jednak możemy się do nich dostać. Wystarczy odnaleźć (otworzyć?) specjalne „drzwi” (zwane też portalami).” – Neytri nieco się ożywiła. – Ooo! To ciekawe! „W 1931 roku, niejaki Fort Charles, wprowadził termin „miejsca teleportacji”. Wg niego są to obszary, w których nagła teleportacja jest możliwe i gdzie „drzwi” do światów równoległych są czasowo otwarte. Według różnych wersji, są to miejsca, skąd pochodzi UFO, duchy i inne, o niewyjaśnionym dotąd pochodzeniu, istoty. Zwolennicy zjawisk niewyjaśnionych są również przekonani, że tysiące zaginionych osób można by było znaleźć właśnie w świecie równoległym. To ci, którzy nie potrafili wrócić do naszego wymiaru.” E tam! Ale jak się tam dostać?! „Znanych jest wiele historii osób, które twierdzą, że rzekomo udały się do innych światów. Ludzie ci opowiadają, że napotykali niewidzialne przeszkody, które wyczuwali jako przezroczyste ściany…” Bla, bla bla… mhm… mhm… Jest! „Drzwi do innych wymiarów znaleźć można ponoć m.in. w Meksyku i Peru oraz w wielu innych świętych miejscach rozrzuconych po całym świecie. Wiele z nich jest nie oznakowane i mogą być wykryte tylko przez szczególnie wrażliwe osoby.” To za daleko… Poza tym, nie jestem zbyt wrażliwa… „Według niektórych, „drzwi” do świata równoległego mogą również zostać otwarte przez piorun, ponieważ niesie ogromną ilość energii. Znane są przypadki, gdzie ludzie doświadczyli uderzenia pioruna w samochód, po czym przenieśli się w inną rzeczywistość.” TAK! I to jest to czego szukałam! *** - Znaleźliście ją? – spytał były szef Neytri, swoich żołnierzy. Była to jednostka, składająca się z niewielu ludzi, którzy potrafili rozwalić w proch 50 osób naraz. Byli świetnie przeszkoleni, a ich działalność, była całkiem tajna. - Niestety nie. Zatarła wszystkie ślady. Nic. - Jest sprytniejsza niż się spodziewałem… No cóż, nie przestawajcie węszyć, wierzę, że w końcu natraficie na jej ślad. - Mam taką nadzieję… na razie, wciąż jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia. – powiedział dowódca jednostki, wychodząc. Szef padł ciężko na swój fotel. Musiał znaleźć Neytri. Wszystkie badania prowadziła dla niego! Musi uzyskać te wyniki badań, a jeśli ona mu ich nie da… po prostu ją zlikwiduje. - Ja wiem, gdzie ona jest. – usłyszał nad sobą głos. Drygną zdziwiony. Podniósł głowę. Zobaczył stojącą przed jego biurkiem wysoką dziewczynę. Chciał spojrzeć na jej twarz, ale była ona skutecznie zasłonięta przez czarną czapkę z daszkiem i szary kaptur od bluzy, który ją zakrywał. Spod kaptura, wystawały włosy o barwie… fioletowej. Jak ona tutaj weszła? Nawet nie słyszał trzaskania drzwiami… Dopóki się nie odezwała, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności… - Skąd niby to wiesz? – spytał. – Kim jesteś? Dziewczyna oparła się o jego biurko. Był pewien, że patrzyła mu w oczy, ale przez cień rzucający przez jej czapkę, on nie widział jej oczu. - Chcesz, wiedzieć gdzie ona jest, czy nie? – spytała. W tonie jej głosu nie było gniewu. Tylko stoicki spokój. Mimo to, w tej dziewczynie było coś niepokojącego. Coś bardzo niepokojącego… - Jasne, że chcę. Ale skąd ty to wiesz? - Ona ci nic nie powie. - Co? - Neytri, nie powie ci, o wynikach swoich eksperymentów. Ani jak ich dokonała. - Aha? - Powiem, ci gdzie ją znajdziesz, pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Zabij ją. *** Neytri myła twarz. Na szczęście się nie poparzyła, choć mało brakowało. Robiła kilka eksperymentów. Próbowała sztucznie wywołać, taką energię jaką ma w sobie piorun. Początkowo niewiele jej to dało. Stwierdziła więc, że nie zawsze trzeba wierzyć we wszystko co piszą w internecie. Mimo to, postanowiła jeszcze raz spróbować. Po podłączała jakieś kable do gniazdek, wyszła nawet na dwór, by podczepić kabel do najbliższej lampy ulicznej. I coś się stało. Miała wrażenie, że w blasku płynącego prądu, wśród wywołanych przez nią piorunów, widzi jakieś obrazy. Chciała tam przejść, dostać się tam… Ale kiedy wsadziła tam rękę, wszystko eksplodowało. Nie był to jakiś pożar, typowy wybuch… To była energia, która z ogromną siłą odrzuciła Neytri na drugą stronę pokoju, pokrywając przy tym wszystko dookoła, warstwą kurzu i pyłu. Teraz brązowowłosa zastanawiała się, czy to nie były przypadkiem omamy, wywołane tym, że tak bardzo pragnęła zobaczyć inny wymiar. Wtedy usłyszała huk. Huk wyważanych drzwi. Wybiegła na korytarz i szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że popełniła błąd. W progu stała dwójka rządowych żołnierzy z pistoletami w dłoniach. Neytri wiedziała jakie mają zamiary. Było za późno na ucieczkę. Jeden z żołnierzy strzelił. Kobieta odruchowo skuliła się i zasłoniła rękami. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekundy. I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Neytri miała wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Pocisk zatrzymał się tuż przed jej nosem. I nagle zaczął się rozsypywać, niczym piasek. Sylwetki żołnierzy zaczęły ginąć w mroku. Neytri poczuła jak grunt osuwa jej się pod nogami. Wszystko pochłaniała ciemność, niczym czarna dziura. A jednak pani naukowiec nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że umiera. Wszystko zniknęło. Został tylko mrok. I Neytri. Po jakimś czasie kobieta zaczęła dostrzegać małe punkciki w mroku, przypominające gwiazdy. Czyżby umarła? Nie. Sądziła, że gdyby nadeszła jej śmierć, całe życie przewinęłoby się jej przed oczami. A tak nie było. Miała wrażenie, że osiągnęła coś nowego. Coś czego jeszcze nikt nie osiągną. *** Jeden z żołnierzy strzelił. Kobieta odruchowo skuliła się i zasłoniła rękami. Trafił. Neytri upadła martwa. Żołnierz uruchomił swój komunikator. - Sprawa załatwiona szefie. - Neytri nie żyje? - Tak, nie żyje. Fioletowo-włosa obserwowała wszystko z ukrycia. Nie była zachwycona. Nie potoczyło się według jej myśli. Żołnierze nie wiedzieli co się naprawdę stało. Tylko ona to wiedziała. Ona i ta przeklęta Neytri… Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie